


High On Euphoria

by endzela



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sappy Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Vibrators, Wall Sex, and jongin likes it, kind of rough sex but not really, kyungsoo orders jongin around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endzela/pseuds/endzela
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo have their own ways of dealing with stressful tours.





	High On Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> This is me writing smut when I should be doing other things lol. Enjoy!

A sob echoed in the empty restroom.

Jongin covered his mouth with a hand, his forehead falling against the back of the stall as Kyungsoo pumped his cock while fucking him with two lube-coated fingers. He could feel the walls inside him stretching – he was so close, _so close_ – and he wanted to cum already, but every time he was about to, Kyungsoo stopped and waited until he was begging for him to continue.

He hated himself for loving it.

"Hyung, please, please–" Jongin whined, turning to look at him over his shoulder, eyes filled with tears of frustration and passion and need.

"Shh," Kyungsoo hushed, silencing him with a sloppy kiss. He tasted like honey.

The fingers slipped out of him, and Jongin was about to protest, but then something bigger was pushed inside, making him draw in a sharp breath.

"I bought this for you, Jonginnie," Kyungsoo whispered near his ear, his voice deep and turned on.

Jongin spasmed when the thing started shooting electric vibrations through his body. It was too much too fast, and before he knew it his cock twitched and he spurted right in the palm of Kyungsoo's hand.

His whole body was shaking from the new sensation, and he felt Kyungsoo press a soft kiss on the back of his neck and smirk against his skin.

The vibrations stopped, but Kyungsoo did not remove the plug.

"I'll leave this inside you until the concert is over so that you're all ready for me afterwards. Okay?"

Jongin swallowed, his face flushing hot. "But–“

The door to the restroom opened, and they could hear Junmyeon's voice.

"Jongin-ah? Kyungsoo-yah? The concert is starting in twenty minutes. We need to finish your makeup. Are you here?" 

He seemed to wait for an answer, but neither of them said anything.

"Where on earth are they?" he muttered to himself and left the room.

Jongin's heart was drumming wildly in his chest, and even Kyungsoo looked somewhat awkward, but then he chuckled.

"We should go get ready," he stated.

Jongin nodded, but when he reached down to pull his pants up, he could clearly feel the plug move inside him, and he hissed through gritted teeth. It was filling him up so good – and he got almost hard again just thinking about what Kyungsoo would do with him later.

" _Oh_. Let me," Kyungsoo said and helped him dress up.

They shared a final kiss before exiting the restroom one at a time so that it would not be too suspicious. It could not fool Sehun, though, who gave both of them a knowing look when they walked in to the dressing room.

The next two hours were the longest hours of Jongin’s life.

Every move hurt and made him wince slightly, and in the middle of the concert Kyungsoo seemed to think that it would be funny to turn on the vibrator while Jongin was dancing. He was glad that his microphone was turned off, saving him from the embarrassment of everyone hearing his sudden yelp that he tried to cover up with a cough.

He took revenge on Kyungsoo by whispering lewd things into his ear during the break, “ _I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk straight_ ”, and although Kyungsoo managed to keep his face straight, Jongin saw lust glinting in his eyes, and Kyungsoo had to cover his front with a microphone.

So when they both finally got to their shared hotel room, Jongin pushed Kyungsoo against the wall and locked their lips together. It was not like one of their usual passionate kisses – it was rough and raw and full of pent-up emotions.

Kyungsoo rolled them over, pressing their bodies together and rubbing their crotches against each other while breathing heavily into Jongin’s mouth.

Jongin’s body had become so sensitive over the evening from having the plug inside him that he came, just like that.

He was mortified – he had just literally come in his pants – but Kyungsoo just looked pleased with himself as he licked his lips.

“How was the vibrator?” he asked, biting Jongin’s neck, leaving a small throbbing pain on him after every bite.

“You know how it was,” Jongin breathed, and he felt blood rushing to his lower part. “I can’t take it anymore. I need you, hyung.”

It seemed to be the right thing to say since Kyungsoo groaned against him and started undressing himself. “Clothes. Now.”

Their clothes fell on the floor one by one in-between short kisses, and once they were both completely naked, Kyungsoo’s hands started roaming Jongin’s body, burning everywhere he touched. His chest, his shoulder, his lower back. He brushed his nipples, and Jongin arched into his touch.

“Turn around,” Kyungsoo ordered. “And don’t touch yourself.”

Jongin did as he was told and leaned against the cold wall, supporting himself with his hands. Kyungsoo slapped his legs so that he would spread them apart, and then he started the vibrator again, leaving Jongin there to quiver in his misery.

By the time Kyungsoo came back with a condom and a bottle of lube, Jongin’s cock had become fully erected and was aching to be touched, all red and swollen. It _hurt_.

“You’re so beautiful, Jonginnie,” he said, placing kisses between his shoulder blades.

Jongin could hear the bottle pop open, and then Kyungsoo started pulling out the vibrator. It made a wet sound when it plopped out of him, and a part of him was relieved when it was gone, but the other part felt bothered by the empty feeling it left behind.

Kyungsoo pried his cheeks open and slid his dick between them, pumping it up and down a few times to make it hard again. He put one hand on Jongin’s hip, grabbing it hard.

Finally, after minutes of teasing and making Jongin feel like he would go insane, he pressed the tip on his entrance and pushed slowly in.

Jongin let out a sob, clenching around Kyungsoo’s thick cock. His heartbeat was pulsing in his ears from the pain, blotting out all sound except for Kyungsoo’s short breaths. It was almost unbearable at first, but the pain started fading as his muscles got adjusted to the feeling again.

Kyungsoo waited patiently for him to get used to it, and Jongin bucked his hips back to tell him that he was ready.

“Look at you taking me up so good,” murmured Kyungsoo. “Such a good boy.” He moved a couple times, almost like testing him, exploring his limits, and then he pulled out only to ram right back in.

Flesh slapped against flesh, and Jongin cried out at every thrust until he was a whimpering mess. He touched his own member that was leaking with precum, but Kyungsoo slapped his hand away, reminding him not to touch it until he said so.

“Ah, Kyungsoo…”

His legs were trembling, and it was hard to keep standing. Kyungsoo’s pace became faster and harder, and his grip on Jongin’s hips tightened.

A deep thrust hit a bundle of nerves inside Jongin, and his vision blurring for a second as an orgasm hit him, and without a warning his legs gave out.

Kyungsoo’s arms were there to keep him from collapsing on the floor, and after a few more quick thrust he climaxed, letting out a deep, throaty moan and biting down his shoulder so hard that Jongin was pretty sure he would wake up with a print of Kyungsoo’s teeth there.

They stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths, high on euphoria. Their sex always seemed to be intense during the tours since they were both stressed out and needed some sort of relief.

“You were amazing, Jonginnie.” Kyungsoo kissed his ear and forehead, and Jongin groaned quietly when he pulled out.

Kyungsoo had to practically carry him to the bed.

The soft sheets felt heavenly against his sore, exhausted muscles, and he wrapped himself around Kyungsoo and nuzzled against his neck comfortably. They were both sweaty and gross and their makeup was smudged all over their faces, but Jongin did not care. Right now he was happy to be with the person he loved the most.

“Can we stay like this forever?” he mumbled, his voice hoarse.

Kyungsoo stroked his hair, curling one of the strands around his finger. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”


End file.
